


we'll be right here waiting for you

by prettylittlepasha



Series: polyperion life snippets [5]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Mention of Surgery, Multi, Vague description of surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys finally finds the cybernetic eye and arm that he wants, Vaughn and Yvette wait while he undergoes the surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be right here waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warning that i vaguely mention shit about rhys' surgery, nothing detailed or gross. just wanted to give you guys a heads up.
> 
> also anything about rhys' tech is purely technobabble bullshit.

Rhys decides he’s going to get the Echo eye, cybernetic arm, and neural port on a Tuesday.

He’s been researching the functional mechanical eyes and arms for a little over a year now, carefully reading every article or review that he can find for each one. He’s nixed several other models in his research, the reject eyes and arms only functioning as eyes and articulated functional arms. But he wants something more than simply functional cybernetics, he wants something that will be functional for work as well as everyday life.

It’s when he sees discussions of neural ports that his research shifts, looking for cybernetic eyes and arms with Echo compatibility that could network through a head port coupled with some internal Echo implants that would allow him to operate all of it with only a thought.

He finds the eye and arm combination that he wants a few months after changing his search parameters.  The eye is bright blue, can interface with most tech that he’ll ever need it to, the arm is Hyperion colors with a small palm interface that will show holographic images that he can pull up with the eye.

Rhys tells Vaughn and Yvette about his decision at the end of the week during movie night and anxiously waits for their reactions.

Vaughn and Yvette share a look before smiles split their faces. Vaughn asks him to forward them the data about the cybernetics he plans to get as Yvette leans in to kiss his cheek.

—

The hardest part about getting the cybernetics is the surgery itself. Rhys _hates_ hospitals, hates doctors and their general god complex attitudes, and _really_ hates surgeries.

It doesn’t help that the multiple surgeries have to be done immediately one after the other. At least they have him on some of the best drugs possible. Although it does little to make the foggy memory of having to be conscious while they were connecting the censors in his arm to the ones that are now in his brain. He has the vaguest memory of a doctor asking him to wiggle his fingers a lot.

The surgery takes a little over twenty-four hours.

Vaughn and Yvette cash in their never used vacation days to sit in the waiting room while the doctors are working on Rhys. Vaughn paces, Yvette bites her nails, both of lean into each other to peer at the technical journals and manuals for Rhys’ new cybernetics. They kill time quizzing each other about the maintenance, model numbers, known errors, and notes from people who have undergone the same surgeries before.

Vaughn made sure to get all of Rhys’ favorite ice cream stocked in their apartment. Yvette brought all of the most comfortable blankets from her place to the shared apartment, arranged them on their bed to make a nest.

One of the night nurses brought them each a coffee when they noticed the pair drooping together, resolutely trying to stay awake.

Yvette is showing Vaughn how to make a paper crane when one of Rhys’ doctors comes out looking exhausted as she calls their names while looking over an Echo device.

They’re at the doctor’s side immediately, asking questions, their hands clasp tightly between them, an anchor in the sea of worry that churns their stomachs.

The doctor explains how the surgeries went, smiling at their relieved looks when she says that there was no complications. She goes over what Rhys’s recovery will be like, gives them a list of medications that he’ll need, a list of recommended physical therapy specialists on Helios, and details about when his first check in with the doctors will be.

Yvette smiles at the doctor, squeezes Vaughn’s hand as it shakes in her own and asks if they can go back and stay the night with Rhys.

The doctor allows them back to Rhys’ recovery room after they sign an obnoxious amount of paper work. Rhys sleeps quietly in the hospital bed, bandages around where the neural port must be, cybernetic arm left attached for the night so that the doctors can monitor how well his body accepts the arm.

Vaughn and Yvette take up the chairs to his left and fall asleep leaning together as they watch Rhys sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaa, so episode four kinda fucked me up shipping wise, so i'm a little emotionally distraught.
> 
> ain't gonna stop me from pre-canon or happy au fluff, no siree it will not.


End file.
